Amor Sacrificium Amice Familia et Mortem
by Ryzxn
Summary: A certain midnight-blue haired person always saved Amu when she was about to die... Until she was 17. In Heaven, she must go back to earth as a guardian angel to take care of "unfinished business." Amu thinks she knows what she has to do...She was wrong.
1. How I Lived

**Alright. Another Amuto FanFic. Well, hope you enjoy. This is another revised storyline...**

**I don't own anything from Shugo Chara.**

**XXX**

I never wondered about my safety until that day. I never worried about what would happen to me, because _he _would always protect me. He would always run up and save me at the last second. Not this time. That was the _only_ time. I never knew who _he _was. All I knew, was that he was my guardian angel.

My name is Amu Hinamori. On September 4th, I learned to love. I learned what it is to make a sacrifice. I learned what it is to be a best friend. I learned what it is to be a family. I learned what it was like to die.

Heaven is a lot more official than you would guess. I mean, you actually have _paperwork. _I mean...really? I died when I was 17, and then I have to keep doing work in Heaven? Well, it isn't that bad, but it is a bit annoying. Thankfully, whatever papers you need seem to suddenly appear in your back pocket. I wonder what happens if someone dies naked? …Better not to dwell on that.

Anyhow. Apparently, if you still have something unfinished on earth, you get sent back as a guardian angel. I doubt anyone knows what that "unfinished business" is until you finish it. I'm at that stage right now. Getting everything ready for my return to earth. I don't think it matters much though, no one will be able to see me.

While I'm waiting, I'll tell you about my life. I have the time. I'm sure you'll find it interesting in some way. Here goes:

At age seven, that's as far back as I remember him, I was playing with my sister, who is a year younger than me, and my best friend, Rima. We were playing catch at the park. Ami, my sister, gave an extra spurt of energy and threw the ball really far. I ran after it. Of course, the ball went into the street. I was a kid, I didn't care about cars, I just wanted the ball. Right before I stepped onto the street, someone grabbed me by my arm. A midnight-blue haired boy had pulled me ball milliseconds before a car flew past the road. Had I taken that step, I would've died then, instead of now.

When I was 10, a another life-threatening incident happened. I was following my mom to the grocery store. I walked a few feet behind her. As we passed a construction sight, I took no notice of the iron beam threatening to fall from 50 feet above me. He saw it. He somehow knew that the cord holding the beam was about to break. He somehow knew I was 1 step away from death. He saved me.

When I was 14, I almost died again. I was standing 4 floors off the ground, on a balcony, in a brand new shopping mall. I had no idea the balcony was unstable and was about to break off from the rest of the building. He still protected me. I heard a slight crack, then someone grabbed me from the waist. He pressed me to his chest and watched the balcony crumble and fall to the ground. Thankfully, it crushed no one.

When I was 17. He didn't save me. I don't know why he didn't save me. I was with Rima and Ami, shopping. I was with the people I cared for the most, when three men, who I think were drunk, came up behind us and grabbed us by our wrists.

I immediately turned and hit my captor in the face. From somewhere on his person, he drew a knife. I jumped back. Distracted, the other two of our captors let Rima and Ami slip out of their grasp. I shouted at them to run. Thankfully, they complied, glancing worried glances back at me.

I fought back as best I could. I was trying to make noise. People were finally starting to notice the fight when something hit me in the chest. I felt searing pain all over my body. I felt cold, and dizzy. Then my mind fogged complete, and I didn't fell anything. I woke up in Heaven. I was dead.

He didn't save me. He didn't rescue me that time. My unfinished business was to find out why. At least, that's what I though.

**XXX**

**Right! How's That? Hm? Good? Yes, No? Anyway, sorry if the title confuses you~ I'm a Latin freak. xD. Go Google translate it if you want to know. Thanks for reading!**


	2. What Happened

**I don't own anything from Shugo Chara.**

**XXX**

My senses screamed at me. My body knew to protect her. I knew to protect her. My senses told me she was close. Glancing around, I saw Amu with 2 other girls. Amu was across the street from me. As the 3 men advanced on Amu and the other girls from behind, I started across the street. A car streaked in front of me, followed by another...Every time a car passed, another would follow, giving me no time to cross.

I watched in between the cars. My body screamed at me to run to her. I saw Amu fight back. I saw the knife glint in the sunlight, I saw the other girls run at Amu's command, and I saw her crumple to the ground with the knife in her stomach.

The scene I just witnessed had horrified me. I stumbled backwards until my back hit a tree. I slid against the bark until I hit the ground. My mind went blank. I heard someone call my name, then blackness. Beautiful blackness. No pain, no emotions, no death, only darkness.

**XXX**

I woke up in a bed. That alone, made me breath a sigh of relief that it had all been a dream. I sat up slowly. It took me a few moments to realize I wasn't in my bed, but in a hospital bed.

"Ikuto." I turned to see Utau, my sister, sitting in a chair a few feet away.

"I know... I've failed." I uttered miserably.

"They're going to..." Utau's voice trailed off as if she couldn't bring herself to say what would happen.

"I know..." I mumbled. My mind was racing. "I've failed, and now I have to pay."

"I'd do it for you!" Utau looked at me sadly. "I don't want to lose you!"

"What kind of a brother would I be if I let my sister take my own punishment?"

Utau looked down. "A smart, but selfish one..." She said softly.

"Exactly." I shot back. "I'm neither smart, nor selfish. So I can't let you take my place."

Utau got up, hugged me, then left. As the walked out of the door, she said, "I don't want to lose you, Ikuto. So don't lose yourself. Don't make past mistakes."

Before I could say anything in reply, Utau was gone.

**XXX**

**I know... Super short... Well... Super sorry. ;-;...**


	3. Chocolate Surprise

**I don't own anything from Shugo Chara.**

**XXX**

**Amu's POV**

I woke up in an alley, on a pile of trash...With a black cat standing next to me, looking into my face. The cat looked at my eyes... then, turning, sat on my stomach.

With the breath forced out of my lungs, I pushed the cat off, got up, and stomped out of the alley. The cat followed. I walked down the sidewalk, invisible to anyone I walked past. I walked into a park and sat down on one of the benches when I realized something: I had no idea who I was supposed to be a "guardian angel" for.

The cat jumped on my lap. I tried to push the cat off, but it dug its claws into my skirt.

"What is your problem?" I asked it.

It stared at me, then replied, which shocked me. "I'm Yoru! Nya~ I'm going to help you finish your 'unfinished business!'~"

I jumped up and the cat, landing on its feet, fell to the ground.

Ok. I really wasn't expecting the talking cat. _That _scared me, but, hey, on the other hand... It's a _talking _cat? How awesome is that?

I sat back down on the bench. "Alright...Yoru...What am I supposed to do?"

"First!" Yoru said optimistically, "You have to find who you're guarding!"

"Who is that?"

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto. My owner. I'll lead you to him."

"Right..." I got up off the bench and followed the cat down the road.

"So can you talk to normal people?" I asked.

"Only Ikuto." Yoru padded slowly along the side of the road.

"He knows you can talk?" I asked, surprised.

"Yup. I'm probably going to be the only way you can communicate with him." Yoru stopped in front of a two story house. "Here. This is where Ikuto lives. He lives alone... while his father is away."

"So Ikuto won't be able to see me?" I asked. If the couldn't, this would be interesting.

"Maybe. Dunno. Nya~ It varies with different Human and Angel pairings. So it really depends." Yoru walked up to the front door and scratched on it twice.

After a long time and no answer, I leaned on the door. "I don't think he heard you."

"He did." Yoru said, just as the door opened and I felt myself falling backward.

As I fell, I expected to land on whoever answered the door, except I didn't. I landed on the floor with a thud. I looked up and I wasn't exactly surprised to see the guy who had always saved me from death before. What _did _surprise me, was that I went right through him. Or he went through me. I don't think it matters.

I was almost sure that I had to find out why this guy didn't save me. That was my 'unfinished business'.

Yoru padded through the door. "Thanks, Ikuto! Nya~"

"Yeah..." Ikuto mumbled and walked after Yoru, his foot passing through my leg.

I got up and followed Yoru. We walked through a kitchen and into a living room. Ikuto sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. Yoru jumped up next to him. They sat in silence for a few minutes. I stood there, next to the TV, only seen by Yoru, but ignored by him.

Eventually, Ikuto turned off the TV. He laid down on the couch, and threw a pillow on top of his head. Yuro jumped out of the way before Ikuto's legs landed on top of him.

"If they don't try to kill me, soon, I'm going to kill myself." Ikuto mumbled through the pillow.

"Don't say that!" Yoru cried. "They _might _not kill you..."

"They will. They will." Ikuto replied, still talking through the pillow. "I failed miserably. I was supposed to _protect_ her! Not let her die! I failed!"

Yoru sighed.

I didn't know what was going on. I could guess that Ikuto was supposed to protect me, but that was, after all, just a guess.

"Hey.. Yoru.." I started. "Uhm..." I didn't exactly know what to say.

Yoru turned. "Oh yeah!" Yoru jumped on Ikuto's chest and Ikuto took the pillow off his face. "She's here! Ikuto! Amu is here!"

"Yoru...She died, remember?" Ikuto sighed.

If a cat could facepalm, that's what Yoru did right then. He lowered his head and pressed his ears into Ikuto's chest. Then, his head shot back up. "No, you dimwit! She's _here_. She's and _angel._ And now she's _your _guardian angel! Nya~"

Ikuto put the pillow on his face and turned, making Yoru yowl and jump onto the floor.

"She died because I couldn't save her. She doesn't owe me anything. She shouldn't protect me." Ikuto mumbled. "And if she _actually _is there, tell her to make me some hot chocolate when I wake up." And with that, he fell asleep.

I was furious. "What! I get sent back to earth to bother with _him? _I died because of him! Why _should _I protect him now!"

Yoru bounded over and pressed his nose to my leg. "Amu! Calm down! He can't see you because he doesn't believe you exist! You have to prove it to him! Now how about that hot chocolate? Nya~"

I glared at Yoru and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed two mugs out of the cupboard, filled them with water, and pushed them into microwave. While the water was heating up, I grabbed a carton of milk from the refrigerator and some powered hot chocolate from a pantry.

Once the water was warm, I poured a powered packet of hot chocolate into each mug. I grabbed a bowl, poured some milk in it, and left in on the counter. Yoru jumped up and started drinking out of it while I poured milk into the mugs.

I put the milk back and threw away the empty packets. I leaned against the counter, drinking my hot chocolate.

"At least you've calmed down. Nya~" Yoru purred as I scratched behind his ears.

I nodded and put Ikuto's hot chocolate in the microwave to keep it warm.

XXX

About an hour later, Ikuto woke up. I was sitting on the counter with Yoru next to me. Yoru was washing his ears, when Ikuto came in the kitchen.

"What smells like chocolate?" Ikuto asked.

Yoru flicked his tail. "Amu put your hot chocolate in the microwave."

"What?" Ikuto laughed, but walked over to the microwave and pressed the button to open the door. The look on his face turned from laughter to disbelief.

I laughed. Ikuto's face was priceless. Ikuto whipped around and stared in my direction. "Who's there!"

Yoru looked from Ikuto to me, then back to Ikuto. "Only Amu."

Ikuto paused. "I don't see anyone. I must be hearing things." Ikuto turned, grabbed the hot chocolate from the microwave and went back into the living room. As he walked out the doorway, he called, "Thanks for the chocolate, Yoru."


	4. Lifewatchers

**I don't own anything from Shugo Chara.**

**XXX**

**(Amu's POV)**

That stupid, idiot, uncaring...Whatever he is! Yoru keeps insisting I'm an angel, and Ikuto pays no attention! I've been stalking him for four days now, and still he won't believe I'm real.

I stomped out the front door, slamming it. Though, no matter how much noise I make, Ikuto won't hear it.

Yoru jumped out a open window and landed on his feet beside me. "Utau is coming today," he mewed.

"Who?" I asked.

"Utau. Ikuto's younger sister."

"Oh," I replied as a blonde girl with pigtails walked up to the house. "Is that her?"

"Yup," Yoru replied.

I leaned against the side of the house, next to the door. Utau walked up and rang the doorbell, moving her hand right through me. Ikuto answered the door pretty quickly this time. Maybe he knew his sister was here.

"It's official," Utau announced as she walked inside the house. I slipped in after her before Ikuto closed the door.

"What is?" Ikuto asked.

"Your death sentence."

"Heh?" Ikuto didn't really seem surprised. "Officially? And they gave you the chance to warn me? That's not like the Nekei."

"That's what I thought," Utau replied, leaning against the wall. "But I got away unharmed. Everyone else is safe, too."

"Kukai and Nagihiko?" Ikuto asked.

Utau nodded in response and walked into Ikuto's kitchen. She sat down at the kitchen table after grabbing a packet of crackers from the pantry and opening them.

"What's going on?" I asked Yoru. Yoru did his best attempt at a shrug. Apparently Yoru didn't know either.

Ikuto walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, facing Utau. I followed. "What about Rima?" He asked.

"She's fine, too. No death sentence for her, yet." Utau paused before continuing, "Besides, Nagi isn't as important as Amu was."

I was shocked. _Rima? My best friend knew Ikuto? How was that possible? I never knew him... Or more, I never knew who he was. I only knew him as the person who saved me._

"Heh. _That _makes me feel better." Ikuto retorted.

"I thought you would like to know if your friends were alright," Utau glared. "And, yes, I'm fine, too. Thanks for asking."

Ikuto glared back, then rolled his eyes. "Always wanting attention."

Yoru jumped onto the counter and pressed against Ikuto's arm. Ikuto lifted his hand and began petting Yoru on the head. "Both of you..."

Yoru lifted his head and pressed it into Ikuto's hand. "Amu is here. You just have to believe, Ikuto!"

Ikuto laughed and turned to Utau. "You know? Yoru keeps telling me Amu is my guardian angel."

"Oh, come on, don't drag me into your 'I-can-talk-to-my-cat' thing again," She retorted.

"You know it's true," Ikuto replied, laughing.

"See?" Yoru asked. "Trying to convince Utau you can talk to me is like me trying to convince you Amu is your guardian angel!"

I laughed slightly. Ikuto turned his head in my direction and stared for a moment, but then turned away. Utau got up, leaving the leftover crackers on the table. "I gotta go, Kukai is waiting for me."

"Have fun!" Ikuto replied with fake joy.

Utau turned and stared, right at me. We locked eyes. I swear she saw me, even if just for a second. Then, she closed her eyes and shook her head, as if trying to get the picture out of her mind. Utau walked through me again and walked out the door.

Yoru looked at me. I looked back. "She saw me," I whispered.

Yoru nodded and jumped off the counter. He padded next to my leg. "She believed for a second. Had I spoken, she would have heard me as well."

Ikuto padded past me and into his bedroom. Yoru followed. Ikuto plopped down on his bed and dropped his pillow on his face. Yoru jumped on the bed, next to Ikuto.

I followed at sat on the chair at Ikuto's desk. Yoru looked at me, the asked Ikuto, "Who's Rima?"

Ikuto took the pillow off the face and sat up. "Naghiko's Lifewatcher."

"And what's that?" Yoru asked. "A Lifewatcher, I mean."

"A Lifewatcher is pretty much what it says," Ikuto replied. "It's someone who watchers over another's life. That's what I was for Amu."

"Why do Amu and Nagihiko have Lifewatchers? And what about Utau?" Yoru pressed for answers.

Ikuto sighed. "Nekei – the agents that started the business of Lifewatchers – send certain people to protect other certain people. If the Lifewatcher doesn't do their job, or if their charge gets hurt or killed, the Lifewatcher can get in serious trouble."

"Is that why they want to kill you?" Yoru asked.

"Yeah," Ikuto mumbled. Then, he fall onto his back again and pressed the pillow on his face, shutting Yoru out.

"Ikuto was my Lifewatcher?"

Yoru nodded at me. "Apparently."

"And Rima was a Lifewatcher, too... and I didn't know it..." I said it like a statement, not a question, but Yoru answered anyway.

"Guess so. And Ikuto's sister is a Lifewatcher, as well."


	5. Belief

**I don't own anything from Shugo Chara.**

**XXX**

I sighed. "Is he _always _this boring, Yoru?" I asked the cat. We were both sitting on the table, watching Ikuto sit in one of the chairs and stare forward.

"No..." Yoru replied softly. "He's normally watching you."

"Oh, so _I _was his main amusement?" I retorted.

"That and tuna."

"..." I leaned back, my back hitting the table. The vibration made Yoru – and Ikuto – jump.

"Yoru?" Ikuto asked, awoken from his daze. "What was that?"

"Amu," Yoru replied laconically.

I sat up and looked at Ikuto. He seemed to stare back for a moment, but he soon looked away.

"I can't stand this anymore!" I cried after a few moments. Throwing my hands up in the air, I stood on the table and jumped to the floor.

I stalked into the living room and grabbed the TV remote. I flipped the TV on and the first channel that came on was a nature show. I flipped through the channels until I found one where a concert was playing. I turned the volume to full.

Yoru and Ikuto followed me. Yoru glared at the TV, clearly not enjoying the attack on his sensitive cat eardrums. Ikuto looked at the TV in confusion.

I ran to the bathroom. I turned on the lights, sick faucet, and shower before running out. I ran into every room I could find, flipping on the light switch before running out.

When I got back to the living room, Ikuto was staring around the house, confusion in his eyes. I knew he had seen what happened. He glanced at the TV again, then walked over to where the remote was and turned the volume down before turning it off.

Ikuto took once last glance around the room. Then, he stared right at me. "Amu...?" I barely heard him, even though the house was completely quiet.

There was silence. Neither of us broke each other's gaze. "You can see me...?" I said finally.

Yoru looked at Ikuto. "I told you!" he exclaimed, jumping on the couch.

"Finally!" I said.

Ikuto stared. "How long have you been here?" he asked quietly.

"About a week..." I said softly, trying to remember exactly how long.

Ikuto took a step forward, the paused as if he expected me to run or disappear. He walked towards me, then reached out and ran my hair through his fingers, which surprised me. I didn't think I would be tangible to him.

I gasped at his touch and he jerked his hand back. "Sorry..." he whispered.

I shook me head. "It's fine," I whispered back.

Ikuto began running his fingers through my hair again. I knew I was probably blushing, but I didn't care. Ikuto could finally see me, and I knew I would do almost anything to keep it like that. It was so tedious trying to get him to believe me.

Ikuto took another step forward and put his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. I knew my face reddened, I could feel it. I almost jerked away, but it felt so right to be in his arms. I heard Yoru pad out of the room.

Leaning against Ikuto's chest, I could feel his heartbeat. It was steady, but seemed a bit faster than a normal heartbeat.

I pulled away slightly and Ikuto loosened his grip. I stood, my hands on his chest, looking up at him. Dark blue eyes returned my gaze. Ikuto leaned forward slightly, his forehead resting against mine. And here I thought it was impossible to blush anymore.

I'm not sure how it happened, but I know my heart jumped when it did. Ikuto leaned down slightly and kissed me. He pulled me closer to him again, still kissing me. My hands on his chest still, I could feel his heartbeat quicken. My heart was pounding at the same speed.

We stopped kissing stood and just stood there, listening to each other's breathing and taking comfort in the other being there. Being tangible. Being alive. Well, almost alive.

My head rested on Ikuto's shoulder while his cheek rested on my head. Suddenly, I felt his weight on top of me. It only lasted for a second. Ikuto's weight hit me, then he passed through me, falling to the ground.

I jumped back and gasped as Ikuto lay unconscious on the floor. Heartbeats later, I was standing in a pool of his blood. Crimson was pouring out of Ikuto's back where a bullet hole was still smoking.

Yoru ran to his owner from the kitchen. In the doorway of the kitchen stood my best friend, dressed fully in black, holding a still-smoking gun.  
>I fell to the ground beside Ikuto, tears streaming down my cheeks. The pain of betrayal seeped into my heart, as if Rima had shot me, and not Ikuto. I felt like I was going to die beside him. I wanted to tear out my own heart, the pain was too much.<p> 


	6. Unbelieving Again

**Okay, Next Chapter. And as En ar Ciel brought up... Well, yes, I know Ikuto and Amu kinda started the "love story" scene pretty quickly, but hey, Amu just wanted Ikuto to believe her, and she didn't care what it took to do it in the end. Ikuto... Well, Ikuto is Ikuto. He loved Amu before she died. He's been watching her his/her whole life (well, almost.) Don't you think he'd know something about her by the way she acts around others? People can fall in love with that.**

**And Rima... Well. Perhaps. On the other hand, she might have been able to see Amu. You never know c; **

**So anyway. Thanks to reviews. I'll shut up now. **

**I don't own anything from Shugo Chara. **

**XXX**

I woke up with a start. It took me a moment to realize I shouldn't have woken up. The bullet wound was severe, and I knew I couldn't have survived unless paramedics found me before I lost too much blood. Or my heart stopped. Or I- Well. My point is, I shouldn't be alive. There was no one to save me.

For some reason, Amu's name popped into my head, but I mentally shook it away. She was dead. Gone. Like I should be. That's why I was shot in the first place.

Something kept nagging me in the back of my mind. Something important, but in the current circumstances, I wouldn't be able to remember it if my life depended on it. Which it might have. I don't know... I don't remember.

I don't think I exactly had amnesia. More like... "I-don't-remeber-the-last-five-minutes-before-my-supposed-to-be-death." The thought kept nagging me, though. Like a very annoying bird, it kept me from drifting off back into unconsciousness.

"Ikuto?" I heard my sister's voice.

"Utau?" I tried to sit up, but searing pain shot up my back and chest that made me gasp for air.

"Don't move," she ordered.

"Utau," I managed between small gasping pants. "Why am I not dead?"

"Wow. I don't think I've ever heard someone say that. Shouldn't you say, 'I'm alive!' joyously, or something like, 'I'm so glad I didn't die'?" she replied. I couldn't see her face, but I could almost hear the sarcastic grin in her voice.

"I'm serious," I retorted weakly. During my conversation with Utau, I glanced around at what I could see. I didn't dare move in case I disturbed the bullet wound. I was in a very plain and white hospital room. That's about all I can say to describe it.

Utau sighed as if I was raining on her parade. "Honestly, Ikuto, I don't know why your alive. Your killer was either very bad at his job, or you are very lucky. And I doubt the latter."

"I do too," I muttered. "So you don't know how I survived?"

"No idea."

"Are you sure I was supposed to be killed? Not just wounded?"

"I'm sure, Ikuto. Amu's ranking was too high for you to get away without a death sentence."

I sighed.

"Besides," Utau chirped, "If they wanted to torture or wound you, they wouldn't have used a gun. They would have used a more traditional weapon, like a broadsword."

"Or they would have shot me in the leg..."

"Exactly. Now get some rest. This place is public; you'll be safe." With that, Utau got up and walked out of the room.

My tired brain lasted until Utau's footsteps died away. Then, I lost consciousness and fell into a dreamless sleep, unwanted, nagging thoughts forgotten.

**XXX**

I sighed and sat on the ground, leaning against the alley wall.

"Amu... Nya..." Yoru said softly, sounded as utterly defeated as I was.

"What, Yoru?" I replied, hugging my legs to my chest and burying my face in my knees.

"We should go back..." Yoru muttered.

"And what good would that do?" I asked, my voice muffled by my knees.

"He could..."

I looked up quickly and glared at the cat that was sitting nearby me. "What? He could what? Be alive? Rima shot him, Yoru! My best friend shot the person I was supposed to be guarding and I'm stuck here on Earth!"

"Earth isn't that bad," Yoru said softly before adding, "Nya..."

"It is. If you're dead," I retorted.

"Well," Yoru began, trying a different tactic. "I'm going back. I'm tried of living in alleyways where bigger cats try to steal my tuna... Which you stole in the first place. At least Ikuto's place has tuna. It should be good, even after the week we've been out here."

The small cat got up and began padding away. I sighed sadly before getting up and following. Yoru seemed to know where he was going... And I was utterly lost. So I guessed it was best to follow him...

**XXX**

When we, meaning Yoru and I, opened Ikuto's front door – which we were both unsurprised to find it unlocked – I immediately felt a wave of emotional pain sweep over me. This _was _the place where my best friend killed the guy I was... I mentally waved any thoughts about that away... Even thinking about that, I knew my face was starting to get red.

I walked into the living room, passing under the doorway Rima had stood. What I saw surprised me. I mean I was seriously shocked. What I saw was Rima – my best friend (when I was alive) and my... Ikuto's killer – kneeling on the floor, scrap of cloth in hand, cleaning up Ikuto's blood.

Yoru walked past me, head down. He didn't notice Rima until he bumped into her. Yoru gave a surprised yowl and the noise startled Rima.

Rima looked up and kept her eyes on the cat. Apparently, she either couldn't see me from that angle, or she didn't believe. The only other option was she chose to ignore me. I pushed away the final thought; it was infuriating enough that she killed Ikuto.

Rima put down the rag she was holding and lifted her hand to pat Yoru on the head. He purred in pleasure. "I wondered where you'd wandered off to," Rima said softly. "I guess I'll never know since you can't talk."

I snorted at the irony of that statement. Yoru looked in my direction and I glared at him for enjoying Rima's pats. "Stop consorting with the enemy," I said to the cat, hands on my hips.

"Oh, Amu," Rima muttered. "If only you knew."

I gasped in surprise. "You can see me?"

"Perhaps. I haven't looked," Rima replied. She sat back and leaned against the base of the couch, her gaze resting thoughtfully on the half-cleaned bloodstain.

"Ikuto never believed in the stories they told us," Rima said, her gaze still unmoving, even though she was talking to me.

"What stories? And who is they?" I asked.

"They told us of this kind of thing. Stories of a Lifewatcher's charge coming back to haunt them... Punishment for letting them die." I noted Rima didn't exactly answer my question. "I didn't believe them... But when you died, I couldn't help but hope. I don't think Ikuto believed them. He was too devastated..."

"Haunt," I echoed. "I wasn't supposed to haunt Ikuto. I was supposed to guard him."

Yoru looked up at me sadly.

It took me a moment to realize what I'd said. "Oh," I muttered softly, mostly to myself. "I've failed."

"Not yet," Rima said softly.

"What!"

"Remember this, Amu," Rima started. She looked straight at me. At this point, I knew she could see me. "Remember this," she repeated. "A Lifewatcher's job isn't easy."

"I know that," I retorted. "Now what about Ikuto?"

"Sometimes your even ordered to kill some of your closest friends."

"Then why work for Nekei in the first place!" I screamed at her. All the pain and anger I'd felt towards Rima for the past few days since she shot Ikuto was finally put to good use. "Why work for a company that orders you to kill your friend? Or for you to betray your best friend? Even if she's a ghost! Angel! Heck, I don't care what I am!"

"You betrayed me Rima. All because of some stupid company. What's worse? Betraying your best friend or getting hurt for not obeying an order? Because I know if I was in your place, I never would have betrayed you. I'd rather have gotten killed."

"It's not only my life that's on the line, Amu. I'm a Lifewatcher. That means I protect someone. If I die, Nagi dies."

I didn't have a response to that. I just lowered my head and clenched my fists at my sides.

"And I've already..." Rima voice trailed off. I heard her take a deep breath before continuing. "I've already put Nagi in danger by helping Ikuto."

"Stop lying," I growled at her and looked up.

Rima stood. "We're both in danger because I didn't have the heart to kill my friend. Ikuto was dear to me and he was a respected Lifewatcher. I couldn't let him bleed to death on the floor."

"Then why is he dead?" I said, my voice barely more than a whisper as I glared at Rima.

"He isn't. He's not dead, Amu. I didn't kill him. I saved him. Now my life – and Nagi's are in danger because of that. How many times do I have to tell you?" Rima bent down and picked up the rag from the floor.

"I. Said. Stop. Lying" As much as I didn't want to admit it, my hopes were beginning to soar... Well more like they were preparing for liftoff.

"When I first saw him standing there with you," Rima began. I felt my face get hot. "I thought this was a dream. I thought that if I did what I had to, but then saved him, everything would be alright... But it wasn't a dream. I let Ikuto live. You just weren't there long enough to see it. He's alive somewhere right now."

Again, I looked down and clenched and unclenched my fists. "How do you know that? How are you so sure!" My voice started out soft, then raised to a yell as I talked. I looked up angrily, but Rima was gone. She'd completely disappeared.

I stood there for a while, doing nothing. I didn't realize tears were streaming down my cheeks until I felt the fat drops of water drip off my chin and land at my feet. I sunk to the ground, sitting on my knees.

After a while – perhaps an hour of silence – Yoru padded over. He sat next to my leg for a moment before saying. "Amu. Rima might be right."

I couldn't help but feel that hope rising up in my chest, but my only reply was, "How?"

**XXX**

**Okay. Not my best work, but I'm honestly quite proud of this. Sorry I took so long to update, though. Please review. I like reviews. Reviews are nice. So please review. And for any of you who have read the Mortal Instruments series, tell me, shall I try and come up with a FanFic for that series? ;o... I'm honestly not so sure how well I'll do. So feedback? **


	7. Aftermath, Rima Style

**Yeah, I'm back. Sorry this took a while. . .I had writer's block on this story and I wanted to work on some of my other FanFics. . .**

**Well, updating now!**

**And I'll probably update something after this, but anyway, thanks to all my reviewers! (Not going to give you all any messages, since I don't remember who reviewed when. . . Well, except for Lychee, but that's because I requested it of Lychee to read my story. . .)**

**And, Lychee, Fine. Here's your update. Gosh, stop pestering me. . . You're so mean. . Jkjk, I laff joo~**

**I don't own anything from Shugo Chara!**

**And you guys get a new break o-o**

**And hey, we've stalked Amu for a while. So let's switch to . . . Rima!**

**. . . **

I sigh softly as Nagi walks down the road while I crouch on a tree branch, staring after him.

I've been focusing on my job, but one part of my brain keeps flipping – automatically – back to the conversation I shared with Amu at Ikuto's house. I_ did_ save him. That was why I was taking a sudden interest in my job; I was making up for disobeying orders.

With hope, my life wouldn't be forfeit.

Amu's question still reverberates through my mind, though. _'Why work for Nekei in the first place? Why work for a company that orders you to kill your friend?' _And honestly, I don't fully know the answer to that question.

I knew I did it to save Nagi, at least partly. . . But that didn't mean I enjoyed my job. In fact, Nagi didn't even know I existed. I'd gone out of my way to assure that.

Like Ikuto, I didn't have any relations to my charge at all.

Utau was the lucky one. She was the one that got to get close to her charge. She and Kukai were practically glued together, sometimes.

Lucky Utau.

While Ikuto and I had to stay away, watching our charge without ever actually meeting them, but knowing every detail, every minute tweak, about them. That's how Ikuto fell for Amu.

Then I begin to wonder, _why didn't Amu believe me?_

_What I said should have given her hope. . . But I did betray her. . . _I suddenly looked up to find Nagihiko is nowhere in sight.

I jump off the branch, land lightly on my feet, and take off, jogging in the direction Nagi took. The whole time scenes are flashing through my mind of different ways Nagi could be attacked and killed.

I didn't always have to be watching him constantly. I used to have time to slip away. Go hang out with Amu. Do something fun.

But now. . . Well, they got Amu. They've got their hopes up. Moral is high, and it's likely they'll be after the others.

A Lifewatcher's job isn't just about guarding someone. We have enemies, too.

I round the corner, and stop, relieved, when I see Nagi walking down the sidewalk with his hands in his pockets. Standing still, I stop to catch my breath for a moment, not once taking my eyes off Nagi's back.

But then he turns, and stares at me. He seems hesitant to walk towards me. . . I need to get him to ignore me, though. . .

And then someone grabs my wrist and twists my arm, holding it behind my back as pain shoots through my shoulder.

Then Nagi begins walking towards me. _Crap! _ I think. He's just going to get hurt. And it will come down on me. . . Then I might not be able to guard him. . . Then he'll get hurt, more.

I twist in the person's grasp, grabbing their own wrist with my pinned hand, and planting my foot past behind theirs. My hand grips their wrist tightly, and I spin again. My wrist is torn from the person's grasp and with the way I've spun them, he or she trips over my foot and land on their back in front of me.

The person groans in pain, and I see it's a female, dressed in black, with a mask on. I watch her writhe around for a moment, trying to get back up, before I plant my foot on her chest and press down, hard. I stare at her, waiting for her to stop struggling.

But then I hear a muffled yelp, and I know they've gotten Nagi. Leaping off the woman, I run towards Nagi, who has both hands pinned behind his back by a large man. I rush straight towards them, then, at last second, move to the side, and dig my elbow into the man's ribs.

I hear the air goes out of his lungs, then I spin and kick him on the other side. Then I hear his ribs cracking. He groans softly and releases Nagi.

"Come on!" I hiss at him, and I start herding him away. Nagi moves slowly at first, seeming a little shocked, but then I get him moving. Our feet are soon pounding against the pavement as we run, full speed.

I start lagging a little behind, but that's on purpose. Because I can hear the footsteps of our attackers behind us. And more have joined the original two. I risk a look over my shoulder and quickly count about ten of them after us.

**. . . **

**Kinda short, but I'm working on it. . . I needa get back to updating some of my older stories, so. . . eh. You get a filler for now. **

**Thanks for reading! :3. **

**And review. I like reviews xD. **


End file.
